


siren

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Begging, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Hunting, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust at First Sight, Lusty Month of May, Magic, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Siren, beguiled, bj, desperate soul, lust potion, lust potion accident, mentions of - Freeform, out door sex, potion, sea creature, siren belle, sirens call, smut without plot, the Dark Castle - Freeform, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: after an unexpected encounter with a blue eyed maiden, the dark one is restless.hearing his named being called in the dark recesses of the dark castle he was being summed out into the dark frost where a siren waits,written for a monthly rumbelling may smut prompt:Lust potion accident





	siren

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn’t post this one.  
> this one fought me, I almost gave up in the middle of it.but I got some unexpected inspiration it’s a little short.but, whateve

he was called to the sea side village of hyperia by a truly desperate soul. seeking to strike a deal with the dark one,

the deal had been mutually satisfactory for now. but, the poor unfortunate soul would soon learn magic alway has a unexpected price. a love potion or lust position as it were. was a tricky business and this would most certainly cost the wretched fool, the dark one giggled with mirth as he strolled through the sea side village.relishing the striking imposing figure he struck as the villagers looked upon him with fear and morbid curiosity.

he was so distracted with his own smug satisfaction that he hadn't perceive the girl in the green cloak, until he accidentally collided into the young maiden knocking down her basket of wild flowers she was carrying.he had meant to berate the pretty maiden for being in his pathway when she looked up at him with fiery blue eyes. scolding him with there intensity and indignation,

"you..he began but no words came, he was struck dumb by her beauty. and those blue eyes boring into his. pinning him with her stare, beguiling him, 

as if in a trance he bent down and gathered the flowers that had fallen on the ground.gently placing them back in the basket and retuned them to their owner.the beauty regarded him as if he were nothing and continued down her path.as the dark one stared mutely after her he heard her humming a sweet tune.he shook his head finally coming back to his senses and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. 

 

that night the dark one toiled in his turret creating the lecherous peasant's lust potion when he perceived a buzzing noise? he simply shook his head disregarding the annoying sound.but, as the long hours passed he began to hear a different sound.a humming noise.the maddening alluring theme called to him. luring him out of his tower.as if possessed the dark one found himself searching the dark recesses of the castle the sound driving him mad with an unfamiliar longing. suddenly he heard a voice calling to him summing him. with a manic grin the dark one discovered the source of his torment.the dark one stood by the dark lake the haunting melody ringing in his ear.he'd frantically searched the darkness for it's source but to no avail.finally his attention was drawn to the lake the still waters rippling just below the surface. he saw something..something translucent.ghostly white aIlluminating in moonlight. the hunting melody was a siren's call he realized as a beautiful woman emerged out of the dark depths of the lake humming that beguiling tune. it was the same maiden from the village.the dark one took several steps back from the lake as the siren appeared from the water's depth her song calling to him.the dark one stared into her beguiling blue eyes dumbstruck.

she called out to him beckoning him with her siren's song,

he looked at the naked goddess of a creature with maliciousness and sneered.opening his mouth to tell the sea devil that she held no power over the dark one.but he was beguiled by those blue eyes boring into his.pinning him with her gaze.

he stood motionless as the seductress continued to hum.lolling him to remain still as she ran her fingers through his coarse hair. smiling up at him her beauty making his heart quicken in his chest his breath catching then she lunged at him,her succulent kiss stealing the very air from his lungs, unable to resist her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against him.her devious tongue slipped into his mouth tasting him and making him moan with longing.when she suddenly pulled away from him making him chase after her sweet mouth she giggled a truly lovely tone he found.she placed one exquisite finger over his lips stilling him and shook her head smiling at him and he was lost.

she would ravish him this night, and he would allow it! he was powerless to deny her.the all powerful dark one was at her mercy, she fell to her knees and with a wicked smile and began to unlace him.he tangled his fingers in her hair excited by the thought of her lips on his member. a thrill of excitement shot down his spin.straight to his groin.

"yes, devour me whole! take all you want of me." the dark one bagged.

 

the dark one woke suddenly, panting naked tangled in his bedsheets and thoroughly ravished.he realized that he was sticky where he had spilled his own seed in the night.

a dream perhaps then? just a nighty erotic dream he surmised.an illusion. the pretty young maiden from the village had hunted his sleep.only the dark one hardly slept? particularly when he had a deal to conclude. what had ever possessed him to fall into such a deep sleep he wondered. rising from his bed the dark one found odd muddy footprints on his bedchamber floor? footprints that most certainly didn't belong to the dark one,

**Author's Note:**

> {Disclaimer}
> 
> I no nothing about the myth of sirens.all I no is what I saw on the vampire diaries!


End file.
